coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Frank Foster
'Frank Foster ' is a businessman and a partner at Underworld. He first worked as a client who Carla Connor tried to get a deal out of. He attempted to sexually assualt Maria Connor, who was the PA at Underworld, but nothing came of it due to lack of evidence. Frank later bought into Underworld, he and Carla started dating and later got engaged after he supported her due to the loss of her mother and other issues with alchohol. Biography Frank is a businessman and was an Underworld client taking a shine to Carla Connor's PA Michelle Connor. Carla wanted to make a good impression towards Frank and sent Michelle to go and have dinner and discuss business with Frank in order to secure a contract, which actually occured on the last night before Michelle's boyfriend Ciaran McCarthy was due to leave. Frank however was more interested in discussing other things rather than business. Frank continued his business in Underworld and again took an interest in one of Carla's assistants, this time Maria Connor. When trying to secure a deal, Carla sent Maria round to Frank's house all glammed up hoping to make an offer. When Maria went round, they shared a few drinks on his sofa, and Frank forced himself on her believing he was onto something, and a distraught Maria left. He returned the next day but Maria tried her best to ignore him, and when Carla asked her later why she was being rude to him, she told Carla everything. Frank later apologised and signed the deal. In March 2011, he went out on a date with Tracy Barlow who was working at the Rovers. However, Maria later warned Tracy about Frank and him trying to force himself on her, but Frank told Tracy that he had misread the signals and it was a mistake, and they continued to date. Frank later cancelled the order, but after Maria was forced to say sorry by Carla, he decided to go ahead with the contract. Frank's relationship with Tracy was short-lived after he dumped her due to her obsession with her ex-boyfriend Steve McDonald. In April, Frank was happy with the deal with Carla. He later offered to buy a share into Underworld, which Carla happily accepted. Everyone at the factory celebrated Underworld's new victory, but Maria wasn't happy with it. Maria later packed in her job, and told her boyfriend Chris Gray about what had happened with Frank, which almost led to Frank being thumped by Chris. Chris told Maria she should call the police on Frank, but she was wary about doing so, although she ended up phoning them after a heated encounter with Carla. The police arrested Frank, but he was later released due to lack of evidence. When Carla discovered the death of her mother, Frank shared his sympathies with her, and after she got heavily drunk at Nick's Bistro and later the Rovers, Frank was told by Peter Barlow to look after her. Frank took Carla back home, and let her sleep on the couch. When they arrived for work the next morning together, gossip began to go around, and Maria became convinced they were a couple. While in the Rovers, Chris confronted Frank and began pushing him around, which led to a fight and also a big brawl in the pub. Sometime later, Carla went round to stay at Frank's and they kissed, and later started a relationship. Frank proposed to Carla in the pub, only to be turned down in front of everyone. However, when he kept pushing her in the factory to why she didn't accept, she gave up and accepted his proposal. Frank also got Carla and Leanne to make up after their feud over Peter. When Frank and Carla celebrated their engagement at the Bistro in September, with Frank's parents Sam and Anne. But Carla ended up getting drunk and having a go at his mother, and took the car. When he got in the passenger seat, she sped down the street hitting Stella Price and crashing into the bookies. Frank put Carla in the passenger seat and decided to take the blame. Background Information * The storyline which saw Frank sexually assualting Maria Connor was originally intended for the character of Michelle Connor. But when Kym Marsh, who plays Michelle, took an early maternity leave, the story was hastily re-written for Maria instead. *In a possible error of continuity, Frank's mother Anne Foster debuted in Episode 7683 (4th September 2011), despite the fact that earlier on in the year in Episode 7547 (3rd March 2011) he stated that his mother was dead. It is possible Frank made it up, or it is just likely an error made by the producers. Quotes "Good to see you Carla, a new face, not that I am complaining" (First Line to Carla, and referring to Michelle Connor) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Businessmen Category:2011 minor characters Category:Villains